1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to fishing tackle. In particular, the present invention is directed to a unique fishing jig and fishing system which do not require a conventional bendable fishing pole having eyelets and a reel.
2. The Relevant Technology
For hundreds of years fishing equipment has included the use of a pole to which is attached a line. Overtime, difference features of the pole have included it bendability or ability to flex in a direction radial to the axis of the pole. As a result, the length and flexibility of the pole can determine the type of fishing experience. The pole is used to control the line and to signal the strike of a fish. For example, fly-fishing require the use of a long, flexible pole.
Known fishing poles and system employ line of varying test weights. Known fishing system generally discourage the use of line having test weight significantly in excess of the expected catch. Employing known fishing tackle and systems, in order to know the depth of the line, either the line has to be marked or the user is required to employ some type of depth finder.
Known fishing poles have included different mechanisms for keeping the line in association with the pole such as eyelets through which the line passes along the length of the pole. Known fishing poles have also come to include reels of various configurations and functions including casting reels, fly reels, trolling reels, etc. Reels also help to control the release, drag and gathering of the line.
Known fishing systems typically include the use of a pole, line, reel and one or more types of bait, lure, fly, jig or other device to secure fish to the line. Such securing devices typically have two purposes, namely, to attract the fish to bite or strike the securing device and to permit the user to draw the fish to the surface without escaping. Various configurations of securing devices have been designed using various construction materials. Due to the use of light weigh lines, it is inherently part of conventional fishing to need to carry additional securing devices because many are lost due to snags, line breaks or are pulled loose by fish.
The shortfall of the known fishing jigs and fishing systems is the inability to provide a jig and/or system that do not require a pole, reel, or marked line, yet provide the necessary control of the line and indications as to the depth of the line. What is needed is a fishing system that does not require a lengthy pole or a reel to control the line. What is needed is a fishing system that permits the user to readily know the depth of the line without marking the line. What is needed is a fishing system that can be carried in a pocket freeing the users hands for other duties. What is needed is a jig and line weight that do not require frequent changing, but effectively attract and secure fish to the line.
The present invention is directed to a jig and fishing system. More particularly, the jig of the present invention is directed to a jig configured of such a size, weight, shape and color such that in use in simulates a small injured fish. The present invention is also directed to use of the jig with a fishing system that does not require a pole with eyelets or other means to associate the line with the pole to control the line and that does not require the use of a reel. Furthermore, the fishing system of the present invention does permits the user to readily identify the depth of the jig.
The jig of the present invention comprises a body having a length and thickness. The length of the body includes a first end, a midsection, and a second end. Between the first end and the second end the body experiences a bend or curve in the midsection such that the jig has a dog-leg like redirection along its length. That is, the axis of the length comprises a first axis portion and a second axis portion, wherein the axis first portion and second axis portion meet at an obtuse angle between the first end and the second end, preferably at substantially the midsection of the body. In the preferred embodiment, the cross-sectional area of the first end and second end normal to the axis are small than the cross-sectional area of the midsection resulting in the jig being somewhat bulbous in the midsection as compared to the ends. In the preferred embodiment, the resulting jig resembles a perch. In the preferred embodiment, the jig is flattened or substantially flattened on one side along the length.
The jig may be configured with an appearance to simulate a small fish. This can be accomplished by providing a variety of features, shapes or colors. In the preferred embodiment, the jig is a laminate of alternating smooth, polished substantially rust-free materials having different colors such as brass and copper. In the preferred embodiment, layers comprise alternating layers of brass and copper with steel pins to hold the laminate together. Because the cross-sectional area changes along the length of the jig, the laminate construction is revealed in varying patterns along the length of the jig. This give the appearance of stripping. The laminate is held together by rivets or pins passing through the laminate substantially perpendicular to the length of the jig. The pins are also made of a different colored substantially rust-free material and give the appearance of scales.
One end of the jig is configured to receive a hook. The other end of the jig is configured to receive the fishing line. A swivel is preferred between the jig and the line.
The system of the present invention employs the jig described above and further comprises line attached to the jig, and means for receiving, storing, releasing, controlling and readily measuring the length of the line without passing the line through closed eyelets and without necessitating the use of a reel. The means described herein shall be generally called the line receptacle. The line receptacle in configured to have a length, width and thickness such that the distance along the length is greater than the distance along the with. The thickness of the line receptacle is selected for convenience of the user for placing the line receptacle in a pocket or pouch without being excessively bulky. In the preferred embodiment the length of the line receptacle has a first end and a second end. The first end and the second end of the line receptacle define a forked configuration such that line may be wrapped around the line receptacle along its length between the forked ends. Preferably, the lineal distance of the wrap is a desired, known length such as one lineal foot so that the length of the line released may be readily observed. The line receptacle can be constructed of any number of materials such as rust-free or substantially rust-free materials, wood, plastic, pvc, or any other sufficiently rigid, durable material.
In use, the line with its attached jig are wrapped around the forked line receptacle. To release line, the line receptacle is simply rotated end or over end observing the number of rotations until the desired length of line is released. This system is particularly suited to fishing with a jig. Once the desired length of line is released, the user activates the jig by raising and lowering the line receptacle. By raising the line receptacle, the jig is raised. By lowering the line receptacle, the jig is permitted to fall through the water. Due to the configuration of the jig, the jig has the appearance of a small fish and rises and falls in a fluttering fashion, simulating the swimming or floundering of an injured fish. This repeated jigging attracts larger fish. When the larger fish attempt to swallow the jig, the fish is hooked by the attached hooks. Because the system of the present invention is not dependent on the weight of the line for control by a pole or reel, heaving weight lines, up to forty pounds, can be readily use. Use of heavier weight lines ensures landing the fish and prevents line breaks.
It is an object of this invention to provide a jig and/or fishing system that do not require a pole, reel, or marked line, yet provide the necessary control of the line and indications as to the depth of the line.
It is another object of the present invention to a fishing system that does not require a lengthy pole or a reel to control the line.
Still another object of the present invention is to a fishing system that permits the user to readily know the depth of the line without marking the line.
Another object of the present invention is to a fishing system that can be carried in a pocket freeing the users hands for other duties.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a jig and line weight that do not require frequent changing, but effectively attract and secure fish to the line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a jig whose construction simulate the appearance of a small fish.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a jig whose movement through water simulates an injured fish.
These objects, and other apparent objective are met employing the invention summarized above and described in detail below.